


Derivative

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you thought you know everything someone goes and spills the beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derivative

The remainder of Five-0 had taken longer than they had anticipated arriving at Rachel’s fitness center. Hearing the throbbing beat of Brazilian music through the swinging doors that marked the dance floor, Danny hustled the other two up the stairs to what he liked to call the viewing deck. He’d been here a few times before to collect Grace while Stan and Rachel participated in their classes. He hoped it had been a good idea for them to do this. Steve had a tough enough time at work, he didn't need to be spending every night at the hospital with Grace. Tonight it was Stan's turn to sit there in vigil and read to their baby girl. Tonight it was time to distract Steve.

When they reached the upper floor, they found it deserted. It was nothing more than a large balcony of sorts that was glass enclosed to shut the sound in and out at the same time. The music that had been a throbbing pulse downstairs was now a pleasant beat. Danny walked across to the glass wall and cast his eyes across the dance floor. What he saw stunned him into an uncustomary silence. 

“Holy Shit.” Kono breathed from just over Danny’s shoulder.

“Is that Steve?” Chin’s voice sounded stunned.

Danny shook his head, his eyes never leaving his partner’s back. “I had no idea.” He breathed when he could finally make coherent words again.

“Oh My God, that is so hot.” Kono sighed dreamily.

“Did you know that he could do that?” Chin asked as he nudged Danny’s shoulder.

“Not a clue.” Danny breathed as he watched the scene before him.

It shouldn’t surprise him, Steve was so graceful with every other task that he excelled at that this was a given, really. There were five other couples on the dance floor, but you couldn’t help but let your gaze be drawn to the beautiful couple that floated around like a sensual dream across the floor. Rachel fit perfectly against Steve’s body, with barely space for as much as a tissue between their bodies, Steve’s leg between Rachel’s as he effortlessly maneuvered her, her hair brushing against his forearm as she tilted her head up to his. Danny was enthralled and more than a little aroused by watching the sexual display like it was some sort of primal mating dance that only involved them.

If he didn’t know any better he’d be jealous. As it was he was having trouble reassuring himself that his current partner and his ex-wife weren’t going to run away together right after class. The chemistry sizzling between them was so extraordinary to him.  
Danny barely took his eyes off of Steve, the black tee shirt clung to his muscular chest, the edge of the sleeves only accentuating the taut smooth biceps, the span of his long strong fingers across the small of Rachel’s back. His powerful thighs lovingly caressed by the stretch material of the sleek black trousers, the flared hem flicking as his feet snapped out the steps of the dance. But the most mesmerizing thing was his face. He looked at Rachel like she hung the moon, his expression soft and loving, like she was the only person in the universe for him. 

The longer Danny watched, the more jealous he became.

He watched as Steve and Rachel stopped dancing, barely even registering the cessation of the music, until he saw Rachel point up at them and Steve turned to look up at him, smiling almost shyly and giving a short wave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, Rachel found the team on the observation level, a towel over her shoulder mopping the sweat from her brow with a soft white towel she had over her shoulder.

“The Commander was definitely a surprise, Daniel.” She greeted him warmly, with a soft kiss on his cheek. “He’s changing, but he’ll be up shortly.”

“That was lovely to watch, Rachel.” Chin leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

“I could use a partner like Steven more often, Stan is enthusiastic but I’m afraid he has two left feet. It was lovely to have someone I could just dance with.”

“I could use a partner like him if I could find one that could dance like that.” Kono laughed as she hugged Rachel.

“Neither of you are using him, ever.” Danny couldn’t help the growl in his voice as he said it.

“Using who?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he slipped an arm around Danny’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss against the top of his head.

“I do believe that Daniel was marking his territory, Commander.” Rachel smiled sweetly. “but I thought this was your idea, Daniel.”

“I thought I was already marked.” Steve smiled and shrugged, tightening his hold on Danny.

“I was doing no such thing, Rach.” Danny argued. “I just hope you two realized just how imitative of coitus what you were doing out there,” he waved his free hand towards the dance floor.

“You’ve been watching Big Bang again, haven’t you Danny?” Chin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shut up, all of you.” Danny grumbled and pointed a finger at Rachel and Kono for good measure.

“Alright, Daniel.” Rachel smiled sweetly at him. “But if I can’t talk you will never learn just how Steven learned to relieve himself of clothing so quickly.”

“Rachel.” Steve interrupted her in warning.

“Oh hush, Commander, you don’t think after watching you dance they aren’t going to put it together themselves.” She waved a hand at Danny. “he’s a detective, he’ll work it out.”

“I’ll bite.” Kono asked almost gleefully.

“Someone had a career in dance in his background.” Rachel offered.

Steve let his eyes travel around his friends, waiting patiently for one of them to understand what they were being told. Kono didn’t disappoint him.

“Oh. My. God.” She clapped a hand over her mouth. “You didn’t?”

“I did.” Steve confirmed.

“Why didn’t we know this?” Chin laughed as the realization hit him.

“Because it was in New York. Not here.” Steve shrugged.

“You were a stripper?” Danny asked, his mouth hanging open.

“Can we discuss this at home please, D.” Steve rubbed Danny’s back affectionately.

“You were a stripper?” 

“Daniel?” Rachel spoke sharply. Danny’s eyes snapped to her face. “Close your mouth dear, it’s most unbecoming.”

“Why did I not know you were a stripper?” Danny asked looking up into Steve’s face as he was led toward the stairs.

“If you’ll leave this until we get home, I’ll show you what I can do with a pole.” Steve waggled his eyebrows at Danny suggestively.


End file.
